vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sardonyx
Summary Sardonyx is the fusion of Garnet and Pearl. Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet and Pearl's personalities, acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, although she seems to also be considerate of other people as well as her surroundings. Despite this, Sardonyx is completely capable of being serious in dire situations. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Sardonyx Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Creation, Large Size (Type 0), 4th Wall Awareness, Skilled hammer wielder, spear wielder, and gauntlet user, Statistics Reduction (Lovely Hammer reduces the target's strength) *Try Your Luck! creates a carnival wheel with different effects: Creation (Can create chests, which drop gems, items, etc.), Statistics Amplification (Boost's allies' strength, durability, and luck), Statistics Reduction (Lowers enemy team's strength, durability, and luck), Healing, and Defusion (Can force Pearl and Garnet to unfuse) Attack Potency: Island level (Vastly superior to the combination of Garnet's and Pearl's power, Broke out of a death trap in an abandoned Gem ship that Garnet and Pearl individually could not, Could defuse a 5-way Ruby Fusion with a single hammer strike, Should be at least comparable to Opal) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should be much stronger than Garnet and comparable to Sunstone) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Can withstand the force of her own strikes) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range with warhammer Standard Equipment: Warhammer, gauntlets, spear Intelligence: Very high (Is a composite of Pearl and Garnet) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Conflict between gems or not getting the "main spotlight" can destabilize the fusion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'War Hammer Proficiency:' Sardonyx can combine Garnet's gauntlets and put them on the end of Pearl's spear facing inwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to inflict the most damage while also reducing the amount of effort needed to take down a structure or opponent. She describes herself, and therefore her style of combat, as "specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, graceful, and powerful!" (and yes, she is sometimes known to smash). **'Drill Transformation:' By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Sardonyx can transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through the walls of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear alone could not even dent. *'Anatomy Manipulation:' Sardonyx has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. During her initial attack on the rebuilt Communication Hub she was seen to spin her upper body above the sash while talking to Steven, her sash arms are seen moving separately from the rest of her body throughout the scene, and during the final strike her whole body is spinning on one joint while her feet remain pointed up and immobile. *'Enhanced Calculations:' Sardonyx can knock out the correct pillars to make sure the hub did not collapse until she wanted it to. She may have inherited this from Garnet, who mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in the episode "Cheeseburger Backpack" and her future vision, she could see if she knocked down the wrong pillar, it would all collapse. As with Garnet, it is currently unknown whether this is a Gem ability/power that is inherited from Ruby/Sapphire unique to both Garnet and Sardonyx or a simple observation. *'4th Wall Awareness: '''Sardonyx has shown the unique ability to break the 4th wall several times in the episode "Know Your Fusion" such as referring to TV networks pulling shows for not selling well and how Sugilite's voice actor, Nicki Minaj, is being paid for her voice being featured in the segment, despite not actually being in the episode or recording new lines. She is the only character alongside Sunstone so far to have shown this ability. *'Temple Manipulation:' Sardonyx has complete control over the metaphysical properties of her room through the Temple Gate. She can generate all of the objects within her room in the temple, like the stage and props, and even creates light and sounds, like the stagelights and laugh track. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fusions Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gems Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Spear Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Drill Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers